The present invention relates to labels, and more particularly to labels including trial-use sample packets.
Currently, certain products are provided in small promotional or demonstration units sometimes referred to as single-dose or trial-use sample packets. Sample packets typically include a base panel and/or transparent panel overlying and secured to the base panel to form a xe2x80x9cbubblexe2x80x9d in which products are contained. Products suitable for packaging in the packets include materials in liquid, paste or powder form, such as food stuffs, personal care products, paints, pharmaceuticals, fragrances and the like.
Presently, manufacturers, distributors and retailers distribute trial-use sample packets through several channels. The packets are (1) distributed to potential customers through the mail, as sample or promotional material, (2) included in the packaging of related or complimentary products, or (3) used by demonstrators in department stores, for example, to demonstrate to potential customers the use of a particular product.
Although the prior art trial-use sample packets and distribution channels offer a way to promote various products, opportunity exists for significant success with any new trial-use sample packet or means for distributing the same in a novel manner.
The aforementioned problems are overcome in the present invention wherein a trial-use sample packet is incorporated into a product labeling device, such as a label or a neck hanger. In the present invention, the product labeling device includes a base panel, a xe2x80x9cbubblexe2x80x9d sample packetxe2x80x94including a margin portion surrounding the bubble and product in the bubblexe2x80x94and a top panel including an aperture. The sample packet margin portion is sandwiched between the top panel and the base panel and the bubble portion of the sample extends through the aperture.
When the labeling device is a label, the base panel includes a pressure sensitive adhesive to adhere the label to a product container or package. When the labeling device is a neck hanger, the top panel is divided into a tag portion and a body portion. The tag portion includes a hole for receiving the neck of the container, such as a bottle. The body portion includes the sample packet sandwiched between the top panel and a base panel as explained above. Sample packet hangers are fitted around the neck of a bottle containing products, preferably those related or complimentary to the sample.
The invention also includes a method for manufacturing labeling devices including trial-use sample packets. In this method, a top panel defining a hole is provided. A bubbled sample packet is placed against the top panel so the bubble extends through the hole and the rest of the packet, that is, the margin, abuts the top panel. A base panel is adhered over the top panel and the margin is sandwiched therebetween.
When the labeling device is a label, the base panel preferably is pressure sensitive label stock. When the labeling device is a neck hanger, at least two holes are cut in the top panelxe2x80x94one hole in the tag portion to receive a container neck and a second hole in the body portion. The cut portions are removed. A bubbled sample packet is placed against the top panel so the bubble extends through the second hole and the margin abuts the top panel. A base panel is adhered over the top panel to sandwich the margin therebetween.
The trial-use sample packet labels and neck hangers of the present invention offer a significant advantage. In label or neck hanger form, sample packets for certain products are easily affixed to related or complimentary products. For example, a sample packet label including a hair conditioner can be affixed to a container of shampoo. Likewise, a sample packet neck hanger including hair conditioner can be secured around the neck of a bottle of shampoo. By associating trial-use samples with complimentary or related products via the present invention, manufacturers, distributors and retailers samples can more effectively target potential consumers.
These and other objects, advantages and features of the invention will be more readily understood and appreciated by reference to the detailed description of the preferred embodiments and the drawings.